Sleep
by ageofaagje
Summary: What do you hear when you go to sleep?
1. Default Chapter

**The sound of…**

I thought I didn't care! But what they say or do hurts me. They don't trust me, they shouldn't but I have to convince them they can. It's not easy, Gun doesn't trust me at all, Fred… she could be my friend, Wesley he doesn't say much, but I think that if he has any suspicion I would know, because he would tell me or kill me. Lorn, I try to avoid him, and not to sing or even hum; mind readers…

And ofcourse, there's Angel, not the man I expected. He bring troubles in my well ordered mind. If I didn't have full controle over my body, I would long have known that I get excited everytime I see him, come close to him,… It's a shame that my master has other plans with him… I keep hearing his voice…

Eve,… Eve,… Eve…

He's calling for me, I don't know why. My master probebly knows about my affection for him… I wonder when he realized it, while he was sleeping with me? I should sleep and stop thinking about it. Live is live you can't change that.

Eve?

Yes, I'm here.

I was thinking… you know a lot about me. How do you know?

Lets not do this again please. You know I can't answer!

I'm sorry. It's just. The profecie is bothering me. I mean, Spike… What if he is that vampire?

_Eve took Angels hand and brought it to her lips. A soft kiss landed on his hand. She smiled, a smile that said, don't worry, everything will be fine. But her eyes told him that she was keeping something from him.  
Angel let his hand follow the curve of her neck, down to her shoulder,… A shiver went through her body, a new feeling for her. Angel realized with a shock that he could hear he's heart beating faster and faster in his chest. He felt alive, he was alive. But this was a dream, like the nights before. In the morning he would wake up and notice that he was still a vampire. But never the less, in his dream he found satisfaction. His hand followed her arm down, her hand so small in his. Kissing her hand, her arm, her shoulder. With every kiss, Eve became aware of how real this dream was. If you dream you should have some controle, but she didn't feel any…_

Mmm, what a nice dream, it seemed so real. But my heart, it was beating again! So it can't be, I'm not alive. Eve… I wonder if she has the same dream. Because if she does then,… Then what? I'll have to ask Fred to do some research. I'll take a shower and then I'll go look for her.

_While he was taking a shower, Eve came in the building. She had to spend an other day with Angel. He couldn't find out about her dreams or her feelings. It wouldn't help her on her mission. Or would it,… what if … she and Angel where a koppel. That would mean somekind of trust. Than save a live or two and… yes!_

Hey, Fred, can you spear a koppel of minutes for me. I have to ask you a few things.

No, problem, but hurry because I have a lot of work.

Oke, I've been having these dreams. But it seems that they are real, intill I wake up. I can remember everything,…

Mmm, are you tired?

No, not really.

Where are you in your dream.

Just a dark room, I can only see a bit.

You know what. I'll monitor you tonight, and than we will see.

What do you mean by monitor?

I'll put some electrodes on you and I'm going to measure your brain activity. Mmmm,… oke. So before you go just come to my room and will install everything.

Oke,… Angel? What's the dream about?

I'll tell you later, I have to go, I have a meeting.

_He couldn't get out fast enough I wonder what's on his mind…_

_Oke,… next, meeting with Eve… Should I ask her about it! Maybe I should wait intill Fred did some research. Yep, first research then ask her…_

_It could not be dinied that there was a strange feeling in the air when Angel and Eve saw each other. It seemed that it became harder to walk, talk or breath,… Angel could almost feel his hard regain live, so it would fill with blood and Eve felt like she could loose all controle…_

So how was your day? Angel… Are you sleeping? _She came closer he was lying on his bed. She tried to wake him but couldn't… With the biggest effort she turned him on his back. Her hand slipt and she landed in full lengt ontop of Angel. With a shock it came to her…_

O my god, his heart is beating!

_The first thing she did was call Wesley and Gunn,… Thjey came as fast as they could. They kept watch over him and starred at the monitors that showed his heart beat…_

_Will be continued… _


	2. Chapter 2

Dream of death

A few minutes ago they had found Eve a sleep in the elevator. Because she appeared to be in a similar situation as Angel they had put her next to him on his bed. It looked kind of strange to see them like that. Angels heart was still beating and Eve's heart went as fast as Angel's. Hours went by, Fred was getting tired, but she didn't want to leave this was to exiting.

_He smiled and she smiled back. They where just standing there, her hand on his chest. The beating of his heart made her shiver. Was it possible to shiver in a dream and was she suppose to be dream at all. _

_He looked at her and put his hand on her hand. The touch of her skin was like lightning going through your body. He felt more a live than ever. He wanted more. The feeling of being alive was like a drug and it seemed that she was enjoyed it as much as he was. He pulled her into his arms and softly kissed her…_

Fred woke up. The soft zooming of one of the machines drew her attention. Suddenly she realised that something was wrong. She looked into Angels room and froze. Her hand grabbed the telephone on the wall, she called Wesley.

"Wesley you should see this."

There, in a strange stage between awake and sleep, they where making out, kissing madly. In amazement the walked around the bed and even touched Angel shoulder, but they didn't seem to notice.

Fred walked out the room and Wesley followed her. They watched the screens together. Fred was so tired that after a while she just put her head on Wes his shoulder and fell a sleep.

Not knowing what to think or what to do about Angel he relaxed and looked at Fred sleeping on his shoulder. He carefully lifted her head and picked her up. He walked to the sofa on the other side of the room. He put her down and looked at her. He envied Angel, he wished that he could hold and kiss Fred, like Angel was kissing Eve. On that very moment Fred opened her eyes and looked at him, like in a dream she took his hand and pulled him close to her. He fell a sleep in her arm with only one thought," I hope this isn't a dream".

Lorn was singing of hopes and dream. His passion in live, he couldn't wish for more or could he. The words of his song changed and with out him knowing it he affecting everyone in the building. The stronger his words and the more he believed in them, the more persons he affected. The persons that needed his happiness the most where affected first. He could sing for hours without stopping.

A dark creature of magic smiled, there dreams would kill them there hearts would fail and stop beating.


	3. Chapter 3

Dreaming is easy

Angel opened his eyes and realised that something was wrong. He remembered his dream, but didn't realy want to know about it. The idea of Eve in his arms didn't feel good. Although in his dreams he didn't have any trouble with it. Somebody next to him moved, he turned his head and looked into Eve's eyes. Both shoked about the fact they where naked and in the same bed they just looked at each other.

Did you... Do you remember... While asking Angel looked around the room. Freds electrodes and other thing where everywere. Eve didn't say anything she just sad there. She didn't feel good about herself. Her plan to take revenge didn't sound so good anymore. She was happy. And that was the last thing she would have thought that would happen. But Angel didn't look to happy. She rememberd feeling his heartbeat., but that couldn't be possible could it?

Fred was working at the lab. She felt good but strange. Last night she did something, that amazed her. Wesley was so sweat, she had always liked him, but she had never thought that they would ever get together. He was still outside Angels room, he would call when they woke up. That moment the phone rang...

Fred looked at Angel with big eyes. Your heart doesn't beat anymore! It hasn't don that for a long time Fred. Yes it did, last night when you where... You know what happend last night, he asked. Well we don't know for sure. We know you where in some kind of dream state and that your dream got something to do with Eve's dream. Did anyone else report this kind a thing? Yes, there where several people found on the floor or somewhere else. We found Eve in the elevator. And al of them seemed to have an fast heartbeat. Maybe even to fast. But yours was fine, like you where sleeping. So people fall asleep and have strange dreams. What was your dream about, Fred asked. Angel looked at Fred in disbelief. Like you don't. Is it about Eve or your heart? Bolth a gues, he said. And the others? O, they say that in there dream they feel happy and glad to be doeing what ver they are doeing, but afterwards they feel strange. Mmm, the same for me, about Eve a mean not about the heartbeat that feels good.

_The dark magic creature sad and waited intill the empath would sing again. So that he could once again put his spells on the empath's words and affect everyone. If they where exposed for more that a day, there dream will become more real. But while he was looking at his prey he found something strange in one of them. The first one he had attacked. The one called Angel. His heart didn't seem to have any problems with the affect of the spells. Tonight he would give him a stronger spell..._


End file.
